The Battle of Singapore (1941-1942)
''The Battle of Singapore ''was a major battle fought between the Japanese Imperial Army and the defending Allied Armies composed of primarily British and Canadian troops, later augmented by several German divisions, over the strategically crucial and invaluable port of Singapore. Occurring between January 31st and June 17th, the Battle of Singapore dominated British military planning during its entirety, pulling British resources from across the Pacific to hold on to "the Gibraltar of the East". At around 5 months long, the Battle of Singapore ''is one of the longest sieges and battles of the entire war, and is considered by most to be one of the most important battles of the entire war. Over 92,900 soldiers died throughout the battle, making it one of the bloodiest single prolonged battles fought by the European and American allies. Alongside the 'Battle of Hanoi, 'the Battle of Singapore is commonly cited as one of the major turning points of the war in favour of the Allied powers. Beginning on January 31st, the ''Battle of Singapore was initially a steady stream of Japanese successes. Japanese troops, who were riding on high morale after having just won a string of countless victories throughout British Malaysia during the ''Malayan Campaign, ''attacked the city with unmatched ferocity and high confidence. British and Canadian troops in the first days and weeks of fighting struggled to hold off the Japanese advance, as most of the Japanese troops were highly-experienced, well trained, and were supported by a strong artillery and air presence that constantly tested Allied morale. British and Canadian soldiers were thrown back at the outskirts of Singapore in heavy house to house fighting, Japanese soldiers showing heavy bravery in storming well-defended positions and dislodging machine gun nest and sniping positions. General James Brigham would later commend Japanese bravery after the battle, stating "Whereas Germans are intelligent and strong, Frenchmen crafty and passionate, and us Brits tough and resilient, the Japanese are most of the above; just outright fanatical in their commitment to combat." By mid February, the Japanese were in control of roughly ~40-50% of the city, though by then their advanced had begun to be hindered by continually hardening and stiffening Allied resistance. The fighting quickly devolved into some of the most fierce and brutal hand to hand, house to house fighting of the entire war as Japanese soldiers began to cross bayonets with British and Canadian troops in several encounters. The Japanese began an intensive bombing campaign supported by a strong continual artillery bombardment that saw much of southern Singapore reduced to rubble. The British fought back with Supermarine Spitfire fighters that gave Japanese Zero's and bombers a run for their money. The Allied resistance was bolstered in April when significant German reinforcements reached the city by sea, containing over 5 divisions, the equivalent of 2 corps, lead by the newly esteemed Field Marshal Erwin Rommel. The German troops boosted the morale of the Allied defenders and the Japanese did not make any further gains in the city from April onwards. In June, the Allied launched Operation Revenant, a counter-offensive orchestrated by General James Brigham and Erwin Rommel. A decoy offensive in western Singapore would mask a large offensive in Eastern Singapore, supported by coastal bombardment, amphinious landings, and hardened British and German shock troops. The operation was a stunning success from day one, and the Japanese were sent reeling with great casualties. By the end of the month, the Japanese would be driven in their entirety out of the city. The defeat at Singapore was a devastating blow to Japanese military planning and morale. The failure to seize Singapore left the Allies in firm control of one of the most crucial ports and airfields of the Pacific. The casualties suffered at Singapore would leave the Japanese army in Malaya badly mauled, a wound from which it would never fully recover from as Allied forces surged forward and pushed the Japanese into the very northern reaches of the colony. The Battle itself is now considered to be one of the most crucial of the war and to be a turning point in the war; the casualties suffered in the battle and consecutive counter-campaign in Malaya left profound effects on the IJA; the Japanese would never regain the initiative against British forces in the region ever again. Background WIP Course of the Battle WIP, DISREGARD BELOW AS INORGANIZED FOR NOW After over eight days of fierce combat, the Japanese advance into the city was eventually slowed by February 8th. British and Canadian machine-gun nests, which seemed to be around every corner and in every third window, began to pay a toll on the advancing Japanese. Hidden land-mines and booby-trapped houses also both eviscerated Japanese troops, who were dismayed at being blown up by tripwires after having fought through a house. Worst of all, British tanks such as the Crusader, Valentine and the Mk.4 ''proved to be great roadblocks for the Japanese soldiers. British tanks, especially the latter two, were heavily armoured and well-armed, superior to their Japanese counterparts in every way, and as a result were massive roadblocks and provided large amounts of stopping power and fire support. Japanese General ''Tomoyuki Yamashita, arrived on the front-lines himself to observe the delays. He concluded that Allied resistance was paying a heavy toll on his forces, gaining an appreciation of the depth of the British defences and committed soldiers. The fighting began to stagnate and resemble vicious street fighting as the Japanese attempted to break through and the Allies regain what blocks they could. From February 8th all the way until early June, Singapore would be characterised by some of the most brutal house to house, street to street, hand to hand fighting of the war as described by both Japanese and Allied soldiers. After the battle a surviving Japanese soldier who had fought in Sino-Japanese theatres such as Beijing would later recall that the ''Battle of Singapore ''was one of his most brutal war experiences due to the sheer tenacity of the European defenders, a tenacity he and his comrades had not seen very often in contemporary Chinese opponents. On April 12th, a large German fleet arrived from the southwest, escorted by a large British and German fleet of carriers and warships. The fleet landed over 5 divisions worth of fresh, well equipped German troops on the coast under the command of Field Marshal Erwin Rommel. Having fought against Chinese formations lead and instructed by either German commanders or German-educated officers in China, General Yamashita was visibly shaken when he received news of five German divisions having arrived to bolster the defences. The Germans brought with them a very-welcome compliment of tanks, planes, and warships that would prove invaluable in supporting the defence of the city. Almost immediately, exhausted Canadian and British soldiers were pulled out of front-line combat and replaced with fresh German troops, allowing the Allied garrison to begin rotating soldiers in and out of hotspot front-line duty more regularly, preserving troop morale and quality. Though the situation in the city was not significantly salvaged; the Japanese still maintaining a painful siege, the Allied defence nonetheless improved and the arrival of fresh reinforcements enabled the future counter-offensive several months later. In June, the Allies counter-attacked the Japanese in what was known as ''Operation Revenant, ''a meticulous, carefully planned, complex offensive orchestrated by the British General James Brigham and the German Field Marshal Erwin Rommel. An elaborate decoy offensive on the western theatre of the battle would draw Japanese attention and forces to make room for a decisive counter-attack on the Eastern theatre, both sides supported by British and German warships firing from the coast. The operation was a dazzling success, and the Japanese grip on the city was snapped in half and sent buckling backwards. Hardened German and British shock troopers broke the back of the Japanese attackers and began routing entire Regiments as Allied soldiers surged forward out of their old defences. By June 17th, only a few short days after the start of the counter-offensive, Allied soldiers had forced the Japanese out of the city and had broken the siege.